


In My Arms

by IvoryLotus



Series: Growing Together [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Injured Natsu Dragneel, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Gray Fullbuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLotus/pseuds/IvoryLotus
Summary: The conclusion of the Grand Magic Games was not what anyone was expecting, and after the battle with the dragons Gray seeks out Natsu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Growing Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part in my unintentional series, but it can be read as a stand alone fic. This series has been eating at my brain to the point it practically wrote itself.   
> Again, I'm not a professional or even decent writer so this is your warning.

They won the Grand Magic Games and put Fairy Tail back on top, but their victory was short lived. They got tossed into a fight for their lives against dragons and their spawn before they even had a chance to celebrate. Gray also didn’t get to see Natsu or anyone from the team sent to rescue Lucy before they were thrust into battle, still battered and bruised from fights earlier in the day. 

He was worried. 

There’s no telling what kind of resistance they ran into while trying to rescue Lucy, and now Natsu is somewhere in the city battling a dragon. The little ones are tough enough as it is, so he can only imagine how strong the full grown ones are. He knows he can’t afford to be distracted, his glimpse into the future, or whatever that was, demonstrated that rather effectively, but it’s hard to keep his thoughts away from the dragon slayer. 

They are all in a relatively safe spot at the moment, with Lyon and Juvia acting as lookouts, but there is no telling how long it will remain so. 

Gray rubs at his chest, trying to dispel the echoes of pain from an injury he has no proof of even getting. He knows it was bad, he can still remember a deep chill seeping into his body and his vision fading. He could almost swear he heard Natsu call his name within his head in such a heartrending tone that even thinking about it makes him want to cry. The injury may not be there anymore, but the memory of Natsu’s anguished cry will never be forgotten. 

The desire to get to Natsu’s side is overwhelming but he knows there is nothing he can do. For now, all he can do is try to keep himself and his friends safe and hope Natsu can do the impossible and save them all.

\---

Gray knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Natsu had just saved them all. When the giant flame passed overhead and crashed to Earthland somewhere near the palace, sending shock waves throughout the city, he couldn’t say how he knew, but he knew it was over. 

The shock waves had just died off when the small dragons started to disappear. Cries of joy and relief were ringing throughout the city, and as much as he wanted to join in, he almost felt like he couldn’t breathe until he saw Natsu. 

He turned to check on his companions to make sure everyone was okay. He caught Lyon’s eye and received a small nod in answer, before turning on his heel and making his way toward the palace. 

He had to make sure Natsu was okay. 

It seemed like reaching the palace took no time at all, and it took even less time to discover Natsu’s handy work. Seeing the wreckage, the remnants of a giant door, scattered across the clearing and continuing to burn, left him frozen in awe. 

Only Natsu could manage this level of destruction, he thought fondly. He pulled his eyes away from the burning rubble and scanned the area, and there he was. 

Natsu stood staring at the burning remains with a blank, almost dead stare, with Lucy hugging him from behind. He could feel his heart sinking at the sight of the two of them together, and couldn’t help but think that they looked good together. 

He was about to turn away and give them their moment together, when Natsu’s legs went out from under him, Lucy’s hug instantly becoming a supportive hold, as she slowly tried to lower him to the ground. 

Gray didn’t even remember moving, it felt like he was at Natsu’s side between one blink of an eye and the next, trying to assess exactly what was wrong. Lucy’s startled gasp drew his attention for a moment, and he followed her gaze to her hand that was slick with blood. 

It only took him a moment to make the connection, his heartrate picking up as he scanned Natsu’s abdomen. There on his left side was a makeshift bandage, completely saturated with blood. He knew it was going to be bad even before he took down the soiled bandage, yelling for Lucy to go get Wendy, and he was right. 

As soon as he pulled the remaining piece of cloth away from the wound, blood began to cascade down Natsu’s side from the gaping wound in his abdomen. Gray quickly took the remnants of the makeshift bandage and held pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding while hoping that Lucy hurried. 

Natsu groaned in pain as he continued to hold pressure and his beautiful olive eyes started to flutter open. 

“Natsu?” I held my breath as I waited to see if he would regain consciousness. It was clear he was trying, so I continued to talk to him, trying to encourage him to open his eyes. “Come on, Natsu! I need you to open your eyes for me!”

Finally, he managed to open his eyes, but you could tell it was an ongoing battle to keep them open. Even so, the sight brought a smile to his face, even if he could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Gray?” he questioned. He sounded happy, confused, and relieved all at once, and looked like seeing Gray was the best thing that ever happened to him. The pure emotion and the sound of Natsu’s voice caused the tears that were collecting in his eyes to spill over onto his cheeks. 

Natsu frowned at the sight of the tears and Gray could clearly read the worry in his eyes, and couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh. “I’m okay. You need to worry about yourself. You’re looking a little rough there flame brain.”

Natsu gave a wry smile, and opened his mouth, likely to inform Gray that he was looking pretty rough himself, when he was cut off by a coughing fit that nearly had him doubled over. Gray could feel blood pulsing through the makeshift bandage that he still had pressed over the worst of Natsu’s wounds. 

The feeling of Natsu’s warm blood coating his hands left him feeling cold for the first time since he was a child. He glanced over Natsu after the fit subsided and froze when he saw Natsu pull his hand away from his mouth only for it to be covered in blood as well. 

Where the hell was Lucy with Wendy?

Natsu stared at his blood soaked hand with a blank look on his face before looking up at Gray. Natsu got a concerned look on his face, and Gray wanted to ask him what was wrong but he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He hardly even noticed as Natsu pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. 

“Gray! Look at me!” Natsu shouted before continuing in a softer tone. “It’s okay. Just breathe. It’s okay. Just take a deep breath.”

Natsu continued to whisper to him in a soothing tone, and he wanted to argue that nothing was okay, and he was bleeding to death in his arms, but he couldn’t get the words out, so he tried to match his breathing with Natsu’s until he calmed down. Even after he was able to breathe normally again, he didn’t pull away, soaking in the closeness between them, the silence only punctuated by their combined breathing. 

The moment was broken when Natsu sagged against him, his strength clearly coming to an end. An edge of panic returned but this time he didn’t let it consume him as he braced Natsu against him. Natsu buried his head in the junction where his neck and shoulder met before taking a deep breath. 

He stiffened in shock, but quickly relaxed when he felt Natsu tense in response. He wanted the dragon slayer to know that it was okay, and he clearly got the message since he relaxed again a second later. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsu finally spoke with his face still pressed close enough to Gray for him to feel Natsu’s lips move against his skin as he spoke, giving Gray goosebumps. 

“I lost you for a minute,” he spoke so quietly that he almost missed it, and for a moment he didn’t know what to make of that statement, until a realization dawned on him.   
Natsu was talking about his brief death; he felt it to.

The people he was with know about it, but Natsu was fighting somewhere else in the city so how…?

His train of thought was broken as Lucy and Wendy finally arrived with Laxus and Mirajane following close behind with the exceed. Happy was quick to reach Natsu’s side, and Natsu wasted no time giving his friend a smile and offering encouraging words as Happy cried into his chest. 

Wendy dropped to her knees next to Natsu and immediately reached out with her magic to begin healing the boy she thought of as an older brother. Gray removed the cloth he had been using to slow the bleeding, the cloth now completely saturated, as their family gasped at the damage. Wendy steeled her expression as she began to work, and Gray held his breath and hoped Natsu would be okay. 

Gray would be the first to admit that he didn’t know anything about healing magic, but it seemed to be taking longer than it normally did. As he watched, Wendy’s magic appeared to dim slightly before sputtering out completely, Wendy nearly falling over in exhaustion if it hadn’t been for Lucy catching her. 

Gray looked down at Natsu’s wound, and was distressed to find hardly any change. It didn’t look to be actively bleeding anymore, and that was something, but it was hardly the improvement he had been hoping for, and it was a far cry from Wendy’s normal work. 

Wendy was struggling to get back on her knees beside Natsu, clearly intending to try again, before Carla spoke up. “Wendy! You don’t have the strength to continue healing. If you keep going you could make yourself sick!”

Gray knew she was right, Wendy was struggling just to remain upright, having exhausted her magic while fighting one of the dragons, but part of him wished she would keep going to help Natsu. 

Of course, Natsu would never want his friends to put themselves at risk for him and, unsurprisingly, said as much when Wendy looked like she was about to cry.   
“Don’t worry about it Wendy, I’m already feeling much better thanks to you,” he tried to reassure. 

He really didn’t look all that much better. Gray was still supporting the majority of the dragon slayer’s weight, and he was alarming pale compared to his normal coloring. He was pretty sure no one actually believed the dragon slayer based on the looks he was getting, and Wendy had clearly been looking at the same things as him, because she immediately started apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry Natsu!” she all but cried, “I exhausted a lot of my magic while fighting the Jade Dragon and your wound seems resistant to my healing.”

Well that was certainly concerning, and apparently he wasn’t the only one that thought so, because a moment later everyone started talking at once, asking questions and voicing their concerns. Gray felt Natsu wince at the sudden noise, and saw Wendy and Laxus do the same, before Laxus got them all to shut up so Wendy could continue. 

“I managed to stop the bleeding and repair the organ damage, but it will only be a temporary patch job until I have the strength to do more,” she then shot Natsu a stern look, or as stern a look as Wendy could manage before continuing, “so you will have to take it easy for a little while.”

Yukino appeared just then with a first aid kit that Mira kindly thanked her for, before beginning to clean and dress Natsu’s wounds. By the time she was done with Natsu he was barely holding on to consciousness, and Gray was eager to get Natsu to the inn so he could get some rest in an actual bed, even though Gray was secretly enjoying holding Natsu.   
Even so, it would be better for the dragon slayer to get some rest somewhere that wasn’t still on fire. 

Just then Warren’s voice could be heard broadcasting to every member of Fairy Tail via telepathy.

“Hey! Is everyone okay? Roll call!” Fairy Tail member from across the city started reporting their status and everyone agreed to meet at the inn they were staying in to regroup and   
get medical attention. 

Gray could feel the exhaustion of the day weighing on him, but there was no way in hell he was about to let anyone else carry Natsu back to the inn, so he pushed aside his exhaustion and stood up with Natsu in his arms. Natsu startled at the sudden movement, clearly struggling to remain conscious, and looked up at Gray in confusion before realizing what was happening. 

“I can walk snowflake,” he protested weakly, but his inability to fully lift his head from Gray’s shoulder contradicted the already weak proclamation. 

“You have clearly fried your brain,” he insulted, but there was no heat in his words. “You can’t even lift your head, let alone stand.”

Gray rolled his eyes to further emphasize what he thought of Natsu’s statement even though he knew it was wasted on Natsu, who had his face buried in Gray’s neck again, but Laxus snorted in amusement with Wendy supported in his arms. 

Natsu huffed out a weak laugh, pressing even closer to Gray, before settling in his arms. The clear trust Natsu had in Gray to take care of him was nearly enough to vanquish all his fatigue as the group started to make their way across the city. 

\---

The trek to the inn seemed to take forever, and Gray nearly had a heart attack when Natsu suddenly went completely limp in his arms. He only calmed down after Wendy looked him over to make sure she hadn’t missed anything life threatening when she looked him over earlier, and confirmed that he had only passed out from exhaustion, and not something more serious. 

Despite trusting Wendy’s assessment, everyone in their little group continued to cast worried glances toward the unconscious dragon slayer in his arms, and it was a welcome relief when the inn finally came into view. 

The inn was a whirlwind of activity as soon as they opened the door. Nearly everyone had been injured in some way during the battle, so first aid kits were scattered across the area as everyone took turns patching each other up. The ones who had already been patched up and weren’t too severely injured were preparing and serving food to the tired and hungry wizards. 

For a moment the group just stood in the doorway, trying to gather their bearings as the reality of what they just went through caught up with all of them. Their family survived though, Gray glancing down at the dragon slayer in his arms, and that’s all that matters. 

They hadn’t even started making their way into the room before their presence is noticed. Gray is pretty sure Gajeel clocked them the second they walked through the door because it seems like he materializes in front of him from nowhere, his eyes trained on the unconscious dragon slayer in his arms with a worried frown. 

Gajeel’s sudden proximity to Natsu makes him want to pull away and hide Natsu from the other dragon slayer, and the strength of the impulse leaves him confused, not knowing where it was coming from. Gajeel wasn’t a threat, so he didn’t understand why he felt so territorial over Natsu all of a sudden. Gray locks his legs in place and resists the urge, but he can’t help but tighten his hold on the dragon slayer, a scowl settling on his face as Levy joins Gajeel. 

Gajeel clearly noticed the change in Gray and immediately switches his focus from the dragon slayer to him, studying him intensely for a few moments before clearly coming to some kind of realization, his face becoming slack in shock, and taking a few hasty steps back and pulling Levy with him. Levy looks to Gajeel in confusion, before looking at Gray and then dropping her gaze to Natsu, her eyes widening in response to the state of her friend. 

“Oh my god! Natsu!” Her distressed cry drew the attention of nearly everyone else in the room and their small group was immediately surrounded by their concerned family. The wound on Natsu’s abdomen had started to bleed again during the walk to the hotel, and despite it being considerably better compared to earlier, blood was starting to seep through the bandage, a vibrant red against the white of the dressing. 

Startled cries and worried shouts rang throughout the room as they all pressed closer to him and Natsu. The closeness of everyone to Natsu while he was clearly vulnerable set him on edge, and he ground his teeth together to prevent himself from growling at his guide mates. 

What the hell was wrong with him?

Thankfully, Gajeel stepped in and growled at everyone for him, telling them to back off while still keeping his distance himself. Everyone stepped back bashfully, but didn’t pull away completely, still casting worried glances at the unconscious dragon slayer. Gray took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before trying to talk, wanting to make sure he wasn’t about to growl or snap at his family for no apparent reason. 

“Where is Porlyusica?” he questioned. Natsu wasn’t in immediate danger but he was far from out of the woods. 

“She is on her way, but she hasn’t arrived yet,” Warren answered. Gray considered his options before coming to a decision and making his way toward the stairs, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla on his heels. 

“I’m taking Natsu up to our room to get some rest. Was anyone else severely injured?” At the chorus of negatives, he nodded in relief, still making his way through the room. “Can you guys send Porlyusica up to our room when she arrives?” It was phrased like a question, but delivered like a demand, and everyone nodded in agreement, clearly worried about their friend. 

“Yeah it will be best if you take him somewhere a little quieter with less people around,” Gajeel spoke up from where he was in the crowd, still keeping a close eye on Gray and Natsu. “All the noise and activity puts dragon slayers on edge when we are wounded, and since our senses are so sharp it makes it hard for us to rest and leaves us on edge.”

Everyone nods in understanding and Gray silently thanks the other dragon slayer for fending off the barrage of worried guide mates as he disappears up the stairs with Natsu still cradled in his arms. Happy flies ahead to open the door to their room and everyone files in, Gray taking Natsu over to his bed and laying him down gently while frowning at the wound on his abdomen. 

Wendy comes over with a first aid kit in hand, clearly intending to redress the wound even though she looks like she is about to pass out herself, but Gray intercepts her and quietly takes the kit from her hands. 

“The best way for you to help right now is to get some rest and recover your magic power so you can help heal him later,” he calmly tells her when it looks like she is about to protest. Gray watches as her shoulders slump in defeat before making her way over to her own bed. 

With that settled, Gray turns toward Natsu and starts to take down the old dressing. He is about halfway done with the take down when Lucy settles on Natsu’s other side, assembling all the cleaning supplies silently. Together they clean and redress Natsu’s abdomen before moving on to his other injuries. The whole process takes about an hour, and by the time their done they can barely keep their eyes open. They quickly clean and dress their own wounds before climbing into bed themselves, Gray settling on his side so he can watch Natsu breathe until sleep finally pulls him under. 

\---

When Gray woke up again it felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes but a quick look out the window showed it was nearing dawn so he had to have slept for at least a couple hours. It was with a jolt that he remembered the events of last night, quickly sitting up in bed and frantically looking for Natsu. 

“He’s fine,” Porlyusica stated irately, “or at least he will be. Most of his wounds are healing nicely but the one on his abdomen is very resistant to healing magic. It will heal eventually but it’s going to be a process with multiple treatments.”

He lets Porlyusica’s words sink in as his gaze settles on Natsu’s still sleeping form, Happy curled up beside him. The dragon slayer looks even worse than when he last saw him, the bruises blooming to their full color making him look even paler. The only thing that keeps him from jumping up to check on him is Porlyusica’s words of reassurance and the steady rise and fall of the dragon slayer’s chest looking significantly less labored than it had when they first made it back. 

“Thank you,” he whispers in relief. 

“Don’t thank me for doing my job,” she huffs in apparent offence. “Now let me take a look at you. You look terrible.”

Gray sighs in resignation as he lays back to let her work, secretly glad for her assistance since he is starting to feel the full extent of his injuries now that the adrenaline from waking up and worrying about Natsu is beginning to wear off. 

As she works, he checks on Natsu one more time before letting his gaze wonder over the room, checking on his other friends. Lucy and Wendy are still sleeping with Carla mirroring Happy’s position with Wendy. Erza seems to have made it back as well, sleeping in her bed looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise alive. 

Gray relaxes back into his bed, content knowing that his friends are okay. The easing of his pain as Porlyusica works lures him back to a dreamless sleep.

\---

It’s been three days since the end of the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the dragons and Natsu has yet to wake up. Porlyusica assures him that Natsu is fine and he will wake up when he’s ready, but Gray can’t help the worry that’s eating away at him, and he is clearly not the only one. 

Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Happy are all clearly stressed by the lack of noticeable improvement from the bedridden dragon slayer, and honestly, the silence and utter lack of movement from the normally hyperactive dragon slayer is disturbing. Gajeel and Laxus have also been coming to check on the pink haired boy frequently, they do a good job of pretending to be nonchalant, but Gray can read the anxiety in their posture. 

Nearly every member of the guild swamps anyone who leaves the room with questions on how Natsu is doing, most too scared to actually enter their room since Porlyusica gave everyone strict orders to let Natsu rest, but still concerned since most saw the condition Natsu was in when Gray carried him into the inn. As a result, most of our group tries to leave the room as little as possible, but now that most of us have recovered sufficiently we have begun helping with the construction efforts taking place across the city. 

Porlyusica told Gray he wasn’t allowed to help with construction yet due to the nature of his injuries, but he secretly suspected she could tell the idea of leaving Natsu right now was physically painful and this gave him an excuse to stay with the dragon slayer. 

Gray sat next to Natsu’s unmoving form, a glass of water held loosely between both hands, deep in thought. He had hardly left Natsu’s side since first finding him in the burning rubble. Just thinking of Natsu collapsing and all the blood pouring from the dragon slayer leaves him feeling ill. His magic permeating the room around him without his notice as his thoughts take a darker turn causing his glass of water to freeze in his hands and frost to build up on the chair he was currently sitting in. 

The thought of how close he had come to losing the dragon slayer leaves him on edge, the frozen glass suddenly shattering in his hand, the shards leaving bloody trails in their wake. 

“Shit!” He exclaims, quickly making his way to the bathroom to clean the cuts before bandaging them hastily. Leaving Natsu for even this long has his heart hammering in his chest with anxiety, and he quickly finishes up before exiting the bathroom only to freeze in shock. 

Natsu, who was previously dead to the world, was struggling to remain standing next to the bed, clutching his side in clear pain with a look of concentration on his face. He looked up and spotted Gray, his face relaxing in apparent relief. 

“Gray!” He keened, whether it was in pain or due to stress, Gray didn’t care, the sound spurring him into action. 

“Natsu!” He yelled anxiously as Natsu swayed on his feet. Quickly running to his side and throwing Natsu’s arm over his shoulder, taking the majority of the dragon slayers weight. “What the hell are you doing out of bed? I swear, I leave you alone for five seconds and you’re doing something stupid!”

He wasn’t really mad but his anxiety at watching Natsu struggle to stand when he’s normally so strong made it come out sharper than intended. 

“I couldn’t find you. I smelled fresh blood and I couldn’t find you. I lost you.” He gasped. 

Gray was honestly starting to freak out a little. Natsu was clearly shaken up about something, and Gray was concerned that Natsu was practically hyperventilating. Gray tried to lower him back to the bed but Natsu wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him like a life line, and pressing his face into his neck and taking deep, shaking breaths. 

Gray didn’t know what to do, but Natsu seemed to be calming down, so Gray wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer and held him as he calmed even as tears gathered in his eyes, needing this contact as much as the other. The stress and worry of the last few days melting away now that his dragon slayer was awake and in his arms. 

Gray knew the exact moment Natsu calmed down enough to realize he was clinging to Gray, because he suddenly stiffened in his arms before starting to pull away. Gray moved without thinking as he pulled the dragon slayer back into his arms, not ready to let go just yet. Natsu came willingly, seeming to sense that he needed the contact. 

“Gray?” Natsu questioned, the unspoken question hanging between them. Are you okay?

“I almost lost you too.” He said as he tightened his hold on the dragon slayer, echoing his words from earlier. Natsu pulled back a little, and this time Gray let him, but he didn’t go far. He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Gray’s, his eyes closed with a serene look on his face. 

“We’re okay though. We’re both okay.” He said quietly. Gray let that sink in and the last of his anxiety drained away as he stood there with Natsu, breathing each other’s air. He had been content to just bask in the moment but his mouth decided now would be a great time to lose its filter. 

“I love you,” came out of his mouth before he could even process what had happened. 

His eyes shot open in a panic as what he just said registered. He closed his eyes, mortified and unwilling to face the impending reality of Natsu’s rejection. Of all the ways he had thought of confessing his feelings, just blurting it out had never been one of them. 

His internal struggle was interrupted by Natsu grabbing both sides of Gray’s face to get his attention, but Gray firmly kept his eyes closed and held his breath. 

“Gray, look at me,” he requested gently. 

He wanted to refuse but it was nearly impossible to say no to Natsu. So he opened his eyes and the sight before him left him awe struck. Natsu was staring at him with a gentle smile and a soft look in his eyes, like he was looking at the most important person in the world. 

“I love you too.” He said softly with no hesitation. “I’ve always loved you.”

“Wait- What?!” he shouted in confusion. Clearly he had entered the twilight zone because he never actually thought Natsu would return his feelings. He was planning on telling the dragon slayer how he felt to get it off his chest, not because he thought he had a chance. He looked back at Natsu only to see the dragon slayer rolling his eyes. 

“I said,” he starts in a way that makes it clear he was questioning Gray’s intelligence, “that I love you too. I swear did you sustain brain damage during the battle snowflake?”

“Oh, shut it flame brain! If anyone sustained brain damage it would be the idiot that fell from the sky and crash landed on a time travel gateway!”

Natsu chuckled and Gray relaxed at the normal banter between them, for the first time considering what it would be like to be in a relationship with Natsu. 

“Please, I didn’t fall! I knocked a dragon out of the sky and I just happened to be along for the ride!” he stated proudly, humor flickering in his olive eyes. They watched each other for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter. 

As they stood there, holding each other as they laughed and bickered, Gray realized that this is exactly what he wanted from a relationship with Natsu. He wanted them to be them. He wanted to bicker and spar, fight together and work jobs together, and love the way they could only love each other. 

Still laughing, he pulled Natsu’s face to his, and Natsu only smiled before closing the remaining distance. Their lips meeting in their first kiss, and it felt like coming home. This is where he was always meant to be, the place he would always fight to get back to, and the place he would always defend. 

He had never considered what a romantic relationship with Natsu would look like, but this is exactly what he never knew he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for this fic, but who's to say another story in the series won't pop up. 
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
